The way the sun had risen
by Safu
Summary: Hogwarts is a prison... literally. will Draco malfoy and Hermione granger team up to fix all that went utterly wrong?


**The way the sun had risen**

**Author's note: I do not own any of these characters, sadly. But tell me if you have any ideas of where the story should go and I'm open to any suggestions.**

**Chapter one **

I woke up on the train, tired and groggy. With no recollection of what had happened the previous day. All I know is that yesterday I was packing my bags at home and now we're halfway to Hogwarts. I hear snickering in the other side of the wall; I haul myself up and peer around to the neighboring carriage. It's Crab and Goyle loudly admiring a picture of some British supermodel they found in a magazine over the summer. I drag myself back over to my compartment and heave my bag off of the carrying rack. I started rummaging through it out of pure boredom. An image flashed through my mind, a group of people crowding around over my head, faces blurry but an air of … amusement.

I tried to recall more from the memory but I was being interrupted by a loud whirring sound followed by a crash and a bang. Seamus started cursing as more people start rushing by to help. Looking around the corner I see Seamus lying under a pile of luggage while repeatedly being smacked in the head with a jinxed boot. More and more people started gathering around. Perfect laughing stock to get the stress of being cramped on a train for about five hours. (According to them, anyway). The train slowed to a halt as the aisles got more and more cramped. The intercom explained that the train was having an "issue with the brakes" and that all adults on the train were supposed to report to the front of the train immediately. Suddenly, screaming was heard as students were being pushed into carriages and locked in.

A tall and extremely grumpy looking teacher pushed me into my original compartment, locked it, and returned to assigning children their compartments. Sitting down on the worn seat I resumed to looking at random things in my trunk. Suddenly the door was thrown open and in came a rather disheveled looking Malfoy.

"Oh, well hello _Granger_ surprised to see they let you back into this school." Malfoy sneered in my general direction.

"Nice to see you too Draco." I whispered back, not even looking up from my trunk.

Draco looked around, trying to find some excuse to annoy me.

"Read any good books lately?"

I immediately found my heaviest book and flung it straight at his head. It hit him with a hollow thump (wonder why.)

"OOOWWWWW!" Draco screamed, astonished that books could even be that heavy.

"What the bloody _hell_ was that for?"

"You asked me if I had read any good books. That was a yes." I said raising my eyebrows.

Draco got up and sat back against the wall. At a loss for his next reply. I finally decided that I had organized my belongings more times than necessary, so I took my hand out of my trunk and sat back across from him.

It was awhile before anyone spoke, Of course, Draco broke the silence.

"There's a knob on my head." He complained. Making a face that was a cross between pouting and pure rage.

"Oh shut up Draco, I didn't throw that hard."

"Yes you did, you threw it like you're going to kill me."

"Okay, two things. One: I_** was**_ trying to kill you and two: You think everything's trying to kill you!"

Pure silence. At the realization that this accusation might be somewhat true, Draco sighed and turned to the window, looking at the mountains. Then finally the train started moving again. Everything settled down except that we still weren't allowed out of our compartments unless escorted by a teacher. The sun started shining directly on our side of the train; I saw a glimpse of pure gold out of the corner of my eye. Then it was gone.

It was about ten minutes before we arrived at Hogwarts when I turned and saw that Draco was looking at me in a weird way. "What?" I asked. But Draco just turned his head back to the window in reply. Suddenly his expression changed from bored to pure awe, I moved over to the window to see what he was staring at. The sunrise! It was absolutely beautiful. Reds and gold's and pinks. But then I looked over at Draco and I saw an expression that I had never before. Pure happiness.

Everyone was finally loading there baggage off the train, still no one knew what the "Incident" was. The air was odd on the platform; as if all the teachers had lost any inch of joy in them (Snape looked exactly the same) and the inside of the castle was freezing. Not an inch of warmth anywhere.

_It was a prison…Literally._

There. That was the first chapter of my first fan fiction! (tell me if you like it and give suggestions on what should happen next because I have absolutely no idea)


End file.
